1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with a key input control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On the conventional apparatuses of this type, there is known in the art a key input device provided with a key input buffer capable of storing a plurality of key information codes. With such a key input device, if one or more keys are held depressed continuously, the key input information code corresponding to the depressed key(s) is repeatedly and sequentially stored in the key input buffer, and thereafter the apparatus performs sequentially in the order of the stored codes certain processings suitable for the key information codes. Sequential processings are thus effected in such an apparatus by continuously depressing keys. However, when such continuously depressed keys are released while any stored key information codes still remain in the key buffer without being processed at that time, the above sequential processings suitable for the stored key information codes continue even after the keys are released. Thus, there arises a problem that correspondence in time between the key input and its processing cannot be obtained.